Our Little Past
by SassyNinja130
Summary: Cyrus Borg adopts a girl named Code, who has the element of gold. But when she accidently shrinks Zane, PIXAL, Cryptor, and Echo Zane to doll size, to get them back to normal, Code and the droids must go back in time to find a cure. But can they do it without changing the past? Or will someone in the past be smart, and point out the fact that they're suddenly smaller than normal?
1. Chapter 1: Just Dance!

Chapter 1: Just Dance!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

 **A/n: This story takes place after Season 8, episode 7. The ninja have come back to Ninjago City, and are hiding from the SoGs. This is an AU where Cryptor did not die when the Overlord was defeated. Instead, he was taken to Kryptarium Prison.**

 **This is my very first fanfiction. I started it in late May, and I promised myself I would prewrite the ENTIRE thing. Surprisingly, I kept that promise. It's almost July now, so I guess it didn't take me THAT long. Anyways, here it is.**

PIXAL and the ninja were walking through Ninjago City. It was a nice day, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and there was a cool breeze. It was one of those days that wasn't too hot, but wasn't too cold, either.

Jay, Kai, and Nya were at the front of the group, Cole, Baby Wu, and Lloyd were behind them, and PIXAL and Zane were at the back.

"I still cannot believe you were Samurai X, this whole time!" Zane exclaimed.

PIXAL just smiled, remembering the day she had first saved him as Samurai X.

She'd been able to hack into Zane's mind, having _literally_ been a part of him, at one point. She was determined to save Cyrus Borg, and raced into action. However, when she saw Zane, she had been overwhelmed with anger. It wasn't until that day that she realized deep down, she'd blamed Zane for her body getting dismantled.

She'd just wanted to take Cyrus, and leave. So, throwing a bunch of Vermillion Warriors around proved to be a very helpful outlet for her anger.

She knew what happened on Chen's island wasn't Zane's fault, and that it even proved to be helpful, at times. After all, she could tell him what to do, she didn't have to walk, because he did it for her, she always knew what was going on, and, best of all, she was constantly saving _his_ life, for a change.

Still, PIXAL sometimes wondered what would've happened if she'd never been scrapped, in the first place.

Suddenly, her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked at Zane, who nodded for her to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked, "…Mr. Borg? What is it?"

There was a long pause, before PIXAL answered.

"Of course. Would you like Zane to come, too?" She asked, "…Yes, we will be right there."

PIXAL hung up the phone.

"What does Mr. Borg want?" Zane inquired.

"He said that there is something he needs us to see." PIXAL explained, "He would like us to meet him in Borg Industries, now."

Zane nodded, grabbed her hand, and summoned his power dragon.

"We're going to see Mr. Borg." He told the other ninja. They nodded, and he and PIXAL got on the dragon, taking off. They flew for a few minutes, before reaching Borg Industries.

As they stepped through the door, PIXAL realized how long it had been since she worked there. Everything was different; the front desk had been moved, the elevators were bigger, the walls had been repainted, and even the plants had changed.

"PIXAL, Zane, thank you for coming." A voice said behind them. They both turned to see Cyrus wheeling over.

"Of course." PIXAL said, "What is it you wanted us to see?"

"Come." Cyrus motioned for them to follow him.

They did, and he led them behind the front desk. They walked into the hallway containing the employees quarters. PIXAL recognized the room that used to belong to her.

It still had the sign with purple letters that read "PIXAL-Personal Assistant to Mr. Borg."

Cyrus stopped in front of a pink painted door next to it. Singing could be heard inside. PIXAL opened the door, and saw a little girl, maybe a bit older than ten, standing in front of the TV.

The girl was playing _Just Dance_ , and doing a pretty good job. She was dancing to the song called _Heart Attack_ by Demi Lavato.

Each time it got to the Corus, the girl would stomp her feet to the beat, spin around, and do some jazz hands.

She seemed to have lots of energy, bouncing around with the character on screen. At the end, she did a little hair flip, and took her final pose.

When she finished, Cyrus, PIXAL, and Zane clapped. The girl turned, and blushed.

She had medium length, straight blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing a pink hoodie with gold swirl designs, and a matching pink and gold skirt that came down to her calves. She wore pink boots with little gold clips, and even her eyes were pink. Though they were a dark shade, and actually quite pretty. They seemed to sparkle in the light.

"I didn't know we were having visitors…" The girl said sheepishly.

"I didn't either, until I found out they were back in town." Cyrus said, smiling at PIXAL and Zane.

Suddenly the girl seemed to realize something. She ran over to PIXAL, her eyes wide.

"You're Samurai X!" She gasped.

"Indeed, I am." PIXAL smiled.

"Code, this is PIXAL. PIXAL, this is Code, my foster daughter. Unfortunately, I could only think of technology based names for her, so…" Cyrus chuckled.

Code's eyes lit up.

"Wait, this is PIXAL?!" she gasped, "That means…Samurai X is my foster sister!"

She gave PIXAL a huge hug.

"You're the coolest person ever!" She said. PIXAL smiled, returning the hug.

"When did you adopt her?" Zane asked Cyrus.

"After I built those vehicles for you and the other ninja to defeat the Preeminent, I realized how hard it was to do anything without my assistant." Cyrus looked at PIXAL, "So I adopted Code. I would've rebuilt PIXAL, but I knew you needed her in your head, at least, back then you did. And I didn't want to replace her with another droid, so I got a human assistant, instead."

Code chuckled, pulling away from her sister.

"Of course, she's not your replacement, PIXAL." Cyrus shifted his gaze to Code, "You're free to return to your old job at any point. You'd probably get much more work done than this little teenager could."

Code smirked. She knew how difficult she could be. Sometimes she was like that on purpose.

"How old are you, if you don't mind my asking?" Zane inquired.

"Thirteen." Code said simply.

Zane tried to hide his surprise, but didn't do a very good job.

"It's okay." Code said, "I'm short for my age, so I get that a lot."

"And there's one more thing we need to show them, right, Code?" Cyrus said.

"Yeah." Code answered.

She took a deep breathe, and put her hands together. When she separated them, she was holding a glowing gold ball.

"Amazing." Zane gasped.

"You have an elemental power?" PIXAL asked.

Code just nodded, but, for that split second, she broke concentration. The ball exploded, knocking everyone backwards.

"Whoops." Code said sheepishly.

 **A/n: I don't own the game or the song featured in this chapter!**

 **So, what do you think? If it was horribly rushed, please tell me (nicely) because I do have a problem with rushing my stories too much. With this story, I will most likely post every MONDAY and THURSDAY. Don't ask me why, that's just the schedule I came up with.**

 **I've prewritten the whole thing, so I SHOULD stay on schedule. But, if I don't, it's probably because my computer broke, I had issues uploading, I died, or I forgot. In which case you can all yell at me in the reviews.**

 **If no one reads this, I'm still going to post it.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate Science Tests

Chapter 2: I Hate Science Tests

 **A/n: Hello everyone and happy Thursday! Thanks to skylor chan, A Huge Fangirl, and The Titan's Shadow for your reviews! Knowing what you thought of the story really made my day!**

 **Anyway, here we go!**

"Whoops." Code said sheepishly after she created an explosion with her powers.

"That's okay." Cyrus said, "At least you didn't destroy anything, this time."

"We could always teach you to control your powers." Zane suggested.

"Really?!" Code asked, "You'd do that?"

"Of course," PIXAL said, "However, I am somewhat dizzy at the moment."

"Yep. Side effect of her explosions. It happened to me the first time, too." Cyrus told her.

Zane now realized he felt dizzy, too. After saying goodbye, he went back to the Bounty to lay down, and PIXAL went to the Samurai X Cave to check on something.

By the time Zane got back, it was 8:00 PM, and he was exhausted. Though, something really didn't feel right. He shrugged it off, deciding that it was probably just the dizziness. Everyone else was asleep when he plopped down onto his bed, and he soon joined them.

The next morning, Cyrus Borg awoke to the sound of shuffling coming from down the hall. He walked to PIXAL's room, but it was empty. He guessed she was still at the Samurai X Cave. She'd probably started fixing a vehicle, and lost track of the time.

Cyrus walked over to Code's room, where she was sitting at her desk, reading something on her computer.

Code's bedroom was a mess. Her backpack lay open on the bed, its contents strewn across the floor. Three text books were open on the desk, and papers were everywhere.

"What's going on?" Cyrus asked.

"Just a little studying for my science test." Code answered, not looking up.

"At 4:00 AM?" Cyrus asked, glancing at his watch.

"It's today and I forgot about it." Code explained.

"What's it on?" Cyrus asked.

"Frogs." Code stated.

"How long have you been studying?" Cyrus inquired.

"Two hours. And so help me, if the bones of the frog aren't on this test, I'm going to lose it." Code said.

When Zane woke up that morning, the others had already gone to the city to search for the Sons of Garmadon.

He sat up, and slid out of bed. Funny; the bed seemed higher off the floor than normal. He walked towards the bathroom, which felt like it was miles away. He rubbed his tired eyes and pushed on the door. Normally, it would've opened. But this time, it didn't.

Because Zane had just woken up, his vision wasn't perfect. He searched for the door knob, but couldn't find it anywhere. Finally, he looked up. The doorknob looked to be miles above him, and it was his size.

He turned, and looked at the rest of his room. Everything was at least twice the size it had been before. What had happened? How had it happened? Had everything else grown? Or had he shrunk?

One thing was for sure; he had to call someone. He ran over to his bedside table, and realized that his phone was at the top. After attempting, and failing, to climb it, he decided to try climbing the bed, instead.

Zane grabbed the blanket, which hung off the side, and tried to spider his way up it. It took fifteen minutes, because he kept slipping, but he made it up. Zane quickly jumped onto the pillow and leaped across the gap between his bed and the table.

There, he had to use his entire hand to slide it open, rather than just a finger. Who should he call first? PIXAL? Mr. Borg? The other ninja? Yes, he'd call them. Zane pressed Cole's contact, because it came first alphabetically.

It rang for a few seconds, but no one picked up. They were probably too busy tracking down the SoGs. Maybe he'd try calling PIXAL, next. She would know exactly what to do.

Zane tapped her contact, and the phone rang for a few seconds. But, like before, she didn't answer. Zane felt a twinge of worry hit him. PIXAL almost always answered, knowing it could be an emergency call. If something had happened to her as Samurai X, he'd lose it.

Zane decided to try calling Mr. Borg, next. He should be able to help. The phone rang, and someone picked up.

"Hello? What do you want?" Code said quietly.

"Code? It's Zane!" Zane said, "Did you inherit your father's old phone?"

"Yeah, duh! What do you want?" Code whispered on the other end.

"First, is PIXAL there?" Zane asked, panic in his voice.

"No. She didn't come back from the Samurai X cave last night. And I'm at school, trying to take my Science test. I don't suppose you could give me a few answers?" Code asked.

"No." Zane said, he might've smiled, if he hadn't been so worried.

What if something had happened to PIXAL? What if she couldn't get back? What if she was small now, like him?

"Code, I need you to come get me." He said.

"But, you're an adult. Can't you drive?" Code asked on the other end.

"Yes. Well, no. Not in my current state. It's complicated." Zane told her, "Just come over here. I need your help."

"Okay…" Code answered, "Just let me finish this test first."

She hung up the phone, and, without thinking, read a question out loud.

"'What are some effects of water in the human body?!'" She read, surprised, "I mean, I can answer it, but I thought we were learning about frogs!"

Her little outburst was met with lots of shushing.

"Sheesh, sorry." Code murmured.

She continued the test, reading the next question out loud, too.

"'What is the function of the Chloroplasts in a plant cell?!'" She read, "How am I supposed to know that?!"

"Miss Borg! Shush!" Her teacher called.

Code just rolled her eyes. _Come on, Code._ She thought, _just finish this test, and go help Zane with whatever he's got going on._

Code went through the rest of the test, having similar reactions to the other questions. When she got to the end, she was steaming mad.

"SERIOUSLY?!" She yelled, "What happened to 'you have to be able to label the bones of the frog?' or 'these things on the study guide will also be on the test' or 'this unit is about FROGS?!' Nothing on that test was about frogs! Come on, lady. Do you even know what a frog is?! Are you sure you're fit to be a science teacher?!"

"Miss Borg, Principal's office, NOW!" Her teacher yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Code said, uninterested. After all, it was the fourth time she'd been sent to the Principal's this week ALONE.

She walked to the front of the room, and took a white slip from her teacher.

Code groaned as she walked out into the hallway.

"I HATE SCIENCE TESTS!" She screeched.

As if on cue, the teachers in the five closest classrooms opened their doors, and gave her dirty looks. She hung her head, and accepted a white slip from each of them.

After about half an hour, Code was able to talk her way out of the Principal's office. She took a bus over to the Bounty, and let herself in.

"Zane?" She called, looking in the empty room, "What did you need? And where are you?"

Zane came running into the room.

"Right here!" He said. But Code didn't see him.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Look down!" Zane shouted.

Code did as she was told, and saw Zane on the floor.

"Finally." He said.

"Zane?!" She said, "What happened to you? You're…Tiny!"

"I know." Zane answered, "But I don't know how it happened."

Code started laughing, and laughing, and laughing, and pretty soon, she couldn't stop. She was rolling around on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Code continued laughing, "It's just; you're like, six inches tall! I. CAN'T. EVEN!"

Zane rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad this humors you." He said, "But I would prefer to not be this way forever."

"You're right." Code suddenly went dead serious, "We have to get you back to normal."

"But first," Zane started, "We must find PIXAL!"

"Okay," Code answered, "But I'm pretty sure you're just overreacting."

"Hey," Zane said, realizing something "How did you get out of school early, without parental permission?"

Code smirked.

"Maybe I was super kind, and the principal let me leave." She said.

Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Or, maybe I have dad's signature perfected, and forged a note saying I had to leave school early." Code admitted. At this, Zane chuckled. "Look, I've been to the Principal's office enough times to know a few tricks." Code smirked.

 **A/n: So, what did you think? The next chapter is going to introduce a "Love Triangle" so be prepared.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lighthouse

Chapter 3: The Lighthouse

 **A/n: Hello everyone! Thanks to The Titan's Shadow for your review! Sorry I'm posting this so late today. I had trouble uploading. (OK, honestly, I put this chapter in the Doc Manager thinking that meant I was posting it. I forgot to add it to my story. Sorry!)**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter of Our Little Past!**

It took a long time to get to the Samurai cave, because Code and Zane had to take the bus. After all, Code couldn't drive, and Zane was way too small to reach the pedals. She carried him around on her shoulder, earning odd looks from people.

As soon as they got on the bus, Code began laughing uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Zane questioned, already regretting he'd asked.

"It's just…" Code continued laughing, "WHO'S THE TINY ONE, NOW?!"

Everyone on the bus turned to look at her upon hearing her scream. Code let out a nervous chuckle, but they didn't take their eyes off of her.

"I'm not crazy!" she said, but no one seemed to believe it, "I'M NOT!"

After the long walk from the road to the cave, Zane was panicking.

"COME ON CODE!" He yelled into her ear, "WE HAVE TO FIND HER!"

"What makes you think she's hurt or in trouble, or something?" Code asked.

"SHE DIDN'T ANSWER HER PHONE!" Zane shouted.

"Oh, then that's TOTALLY a reason to panic, right now." Code answered sarcastically.

"JUST GO!" Zane screamed.

Code rolled her eyes, and pushed the button to go into the Cave. After the practically endless flight of stairs, Code was able to get the door open.

"Hello?" She called, "PIXAL?"

"Code?!" PIXAL yelled.

"PIXAL? Where are you?!" Zane shouted.

"The VXL." PIXAL answered.

Code walked over, opened the door to the Samurai car, and peered inside.

"There's no on here." She said, "Is this a prank? Rubber spiders had better not pop out at me."

"No, it isn't a prank!" PIXAL yelled, "Look down."

Code did as she was told, and there was PIXAL. Well, the miniature version of her, anyway.

"You're small, too?!" Code asked.

"No, Code," PIXAL said sarcastically, "I'm dead. This is the small fraction that is left of my spirit, come to visit you."

Code gasped, and PIXAL was surprised and annoyed that she actually believed it.

"Seriously?!" She asked, "And I thought reading magazines gave you all the juicy gossip. None of them mentioned that you died! When did this happen?"

From the floor of the VXL, PIXAL face palmed.

"No, Code. I am not a ghost." PIXAL said, "I'm very much alive."

"Are you sure?" Code inquired.

"Yes." PIXAL answered.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Code inquired.

"Yes." PIXAL answered.

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?" Code inquired.

"I believe I made it fairly clear; yes!" PIXAL said, annoyed.

"Okay…" Code said, but still reached out a finger and touched her tiny sister.

"Are you convinced, now?" PIXAL asked.

"Yep." Code answered happily, "So, what are you going to do? You know, about your size…"

"I don't know." Zane admitted.

Just then, his phone rang. He answered it, and was surprised by who was calling.

"Brother?" The voice asked.

"Echo?" Zane asked.

"Yes, it's me. And I need your help." Echo answered.

A little while later, Code was paddling a canoe through the ocean, trying to get to Dr. Julien's lighthouse. PIXAL and Zane had already filled her in on who Echo was, so she wouldn't be surprised.

Suddenly, the boat shook. There was a loud cracking sound as it hit the shore.

"Oops." Code said.

"It's alright." Zane said, hopping off of her shoulder.

Code looked up, seeing a giant, brick lighthouse. It looked pretty gloomy, and needed more color, in her opinion. Suddenly, PIXAL seemed to realize something.

"I…Have been here before." She gasped. However, no one acknowledged the fact that she'd spoken, so she kept it to herself.

"Have you ever actually met this droid? Or are we just going to rush in and freak him out?" Code asked, folding her arms.

"Well, I have never formally met him…" Zane said, "However, I have spoken with him on the phone, and even video chatted with him.

"Well, at least he knows we're coming. That way, we won't give him a heart attack." Code said. Zane started up the steps, but they were so high, he had to jump.

"Who's the short one, now?" Code smirked, setting him on her shoulder. Zane just rolled his eyes, an action neither PIXAL nor Code had ever seen him do before.

"Don't worry, Zane." PIXAL said, trying to be comforting, "After we find Echo, I may know someone who can help us."

Zane nodded, but didn't say anything. He was too angry. After all, he felt that it was his fault they were like this in the first place. Though, he did wonder how Echo became so small, too.

"Aghhh!" Someone shouted from inside the lighthouse.

Startled, Code ran up the stairs and threw the door open.

"Echo?!" She called. When there was no response, she rushed up more stairs to the top of the lighthouse.

"Where would he be?" PIXAL asked calmly.

"The kitchen area, I guess." Zane answered.

"Let's go!" Code shouted.

She kicked down the door, and burst into the kitchen. But what she, Zane, and PIXAL saw inside was truly surprising.

Dr. Julien's inventions were everywhere. Small robotic tools rolled around, crabs clawed at everything, chasing the appliances that moved on their own, and there were books strewn across the floor, as if someone had been desperate to find answers to their questions.

A small, rusty android sat at a table next to various different stuffed animals. Each animal was dressed in a pink dress, but each one had a different style. Another, bigger, rusty droid sat at the head of the table, pouring tea into their cups. The small droid was wearing a sparkly pink dress, and a blonde wig.

When he turned to look at them, however, Code could see that he looked very similar to Zane. Apart from being made of random scraps of metal, they could almost be twins.

"This day just keeps getting better!" Code laughed, "You look ridiculous!"

Echo, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Brother!" He exclaimed as he stood up from the table. The two droids ran and hugged each other, happiness in their eyes.

But what they didn't know was that PIXAL had met Echo before, and things were about to get complicated.

 **A/n: Just so you know, I have been debating whether or not to start another story with an OC. Do you like Code? Would you want to see her in future stories? Would you like me to write another story with a different OC? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Secrets of Samurai X

**A/n: Hi! I'm here with another chapter of Our Little Past! Thanks to The Titan's Shadow for your review! I'm posting this a few hours earlier today so I don't mess it up this time. Anyway, here it is!**

"Brother!" Echo exclaimed as he stood up from the table. Echo and Zane ran and hugged each other, happiness in their eyes.

But what they didn't know was that PIXAL had met Echo before, and things were about to get complicated.

"Um…Let's give them a minute." Code whispered to PIXAL. The female android nodded, and Code walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What's all this?" Zane asked, looking at his brother's pink dress and blonde wig.

"Oh, the others wanted to have a tea party and, since I was small, I couldn't stop them." Echo explained, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course." Zane said, "Although, I still do not understand how you became small, too. You were never exposed to dark matter, of any sorts, were you?"

"No, but I do sense the presence of golden power in my system." Echo said simply.

"Hmm. When Code created that explosion, it must've hit more of Ninjago than we thought." Zane said, thinking out loud, "I didn't know she was capable of shrinking anyone. And why didn't it affect anyone else?"

"Maybe it only affected droids. It was just you and I, right?" Echo inquired.

"You're right!" Zane said.

"How will we get back to normal?" Echo asked.

"I don't know yet, but until we find out, you can stay with us." Zane told him.

"Really?" Echo asked, "Thank you, brother!"

He pulled Zane into another hug, joy overwhelming him. It felt good. He hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Come to think of it, when _was_ the last time he'd felt such joy? He had a flashback.

-FLASHBACK-

 _It was just like any other evening in the lighthouse. Echo was playing chess, when he heard gun shots outside. He ran to the window, where outside, he could see skeletons on bikes. They were returning to see about Dr. Julien's progress on their vehicles. Echo felt sad at this. His father was gone. He'd abandoned him years ago._

 _The skeletons banged on the door, but it was too late for him to hide. They had already broken it down. Echo ran up the stairs, the skeletons hot on his heels. After he got to the top, he realized how many problems this plan had. The skeletons had now cornered him. They were quickly advancing on him, weapons raised. Echo tried his best to fight, but his right arm fell to the floor. Then he landed on his back. The skeletons were getting closer, and Echo knew that this was the end._

 _But then he heard something; the roar of an engine. Suddenly, a blue, gold, and white car with the letters "VXL" written on it smashed through the roof, crushing several of the skeletons in front of Echo. Just before the car drove down the stairs, a stranger in a white, gold, and blue suit with a matching helmet jumped out. Based on the helmet's style, Echo could tell the stranger was a Samurai. The small letters "SX" were printed on the back of the helmet. Echo guessed this stood for Samurai X, or something along those lines. The car raced down the stairs, crushing every skeleton in sight._

 _The stranger stood between Echo and some of the skeletons, drawing their sword. Echo watched as the stranger fought and beat every skeleton in sight, making it look easy. As if they did it every day. Echo realized that this was probably because they did do it every day. After getting rid of every skeleton in the lighthouse, the stranger put their sword away._

 _They walked over to Echo, and helped him up. They then handed him his right arm. He took it, and placed it back into its socket. His gaze never lifted from the stranger. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Just then, one skeleton stood up, and ran to the stranger. However, the stranger was prepared for this. They grabbed the skeleton's right arm, flipped him upside down, and threw him to the wall with ease. However, just before, the skeleton managed to grab the stranger's helmet, pulling it off and revealing their true identity._

 _She was a girl. And, like Echo, she was a robot. With white skin that had purple wires and designs on it, and silver, metallic hair. And her glowing green eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. To Echo, she was the most beautiful person in the world. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He'd never felt this happy. Was he…In love? With someone he just met? No, it couldn't be. Robots couldn't love, could they? And they especially couldn't experience love at first sight, right? He decided to try and talk to her._

 _"_ _Who are you?" he asked, in awe. The girl smiled, and picked up her helmet. She pressed a button, and it retracted into a small, circular device. Then she walked to the window. Echo realized what she was doing._

 _"_ _Wait!" He called, but it was too late. The girl had already jumped out. Horrified, Echo ran to the window. Just before she hit the ground, the car from earlier caught the her. Echo was relived she was safe. He watched as she drove towards the water. Upon hitting the water, the car transformed into a boat._ **(A/n I know this never happened in the show, but I think it would be cool if the VXL could transform into a boat and/or a plane.)**

 _As Echo watched the boat drive away, he hoped he'd see the girl again. But, sadly, he never did. He never even knew her name. Yet, having fallen in love for the first and only time in his life, Echo's joy could not be measured._

-END FLASHBACK-

"Code?" PIXAL asked, looking up at her sister. They were sitting on the floor near the stairs, looking out the window across from them.

"Yes?" Code answered, not looking away.

"I believe I have met this…Echo, before." PIXAL told her.

Code froze, and turned to look at her. She had such a look of shear surprise on her face, PIXAL thought she might pass out.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Code practically yelled, but realized Zane and Echo could probably hear her. "When?" She whispered.

"On a Samurai mission, when I was first beginning." PIXAL answered.

Code grew so pale; she could've passed for a sheet of paper. Her eyes were practically popping out of her head, and PIXAL could tell that her anxiety levels were rising. Code took a deep; long breathe in, as if preparing for a long, dramatic scream.

PIXAL braced herself, covering her ears. Code continued to breathe in, until she finally spoke.

"Cool." She said, uninterested.

PIXAL mentally face palmed, but stopped herself from saying anything mean to her sister.

"I had read on one of my scanners that the Skeletons were here, and came to help." She said, earning a nod from Code, "I saved him, however, there was a small…issue."

"Oh?" Code said, looking back out the window, "What was that?"

"He was the first to discover my identity." PIXAL told her.

"Wait, seriously?!" Code asked, once again surprised.

"Yes. And, if this 'Meet and greet' goes the way I think, we are in for a few problems." PIXAL said.

"Echo, this is Code." Zane was later introducing the girls to his brother.

"Hello!" Echo shouted up to her.

"Um, I appreciate that you're making an effort to be heard, but you can just talk normally." Code said.

"All right." Echo answered.

"And this is PIXAL." Zane said, standing next to the female android, "She was also shrunk by the explosion."

Echo's eyes widened.

"Wait, I know you!" He exclaimed, "You saved my life!"

"You did?" Zane asked, turning to PIXAL. She just nodded, refusing to make eye contact.

"Now that we've got Echo, we should head back to the city." Code said, trying to change the subject.

"Indeed. PIXAL, you know someone who can help us, correct?" Zane asked.

"Yes." PIXAL said shortly.


	5. Chapter 5: Mistake

**A/n: Hello, everyone! Thanks to NinjagoGeek4EVER, The Titan's Shadow, and Guest for your reviews! They encourage me to continue writing! Here's the next chapter!**

"And this is PIXAL." Zane said, standing next to the female android, "She was also shrunk by the explosion."

Echo's eyes widened.

"Wait, I know you!" He exclaimed, "You saved my life!"

"You did?" Zane asked, turning to PIXAL. She just nodded, refusing to make eye contact.

"Now that we've got Echo, we should head back to the city." Code said, trying to change the subject.

"Indeed. PIXAL, you know someone who can help us, correct?" Zane asked.

"Yes." PIXAL said shortly.

The four of them took a boat back to Ninjago, Echo staring at PIXAL the whole time. She tried to ignore it, but he was really getting annoying. As a droid, she wasn't supposed to experience this. Then again, she wasn't supposed to be six inches tall, either.

"So, we'll be at shore in about five minutes." Code said, breaking PIXAL out of her thoughts, "Where are we going after that?"

"Mistake's tea shop." PIXAL told her.

"Who's Mistake?" Code asked.

"She runs a tea shop in Ninjago City." Zane explained.

"Yeah, I got that," Code said, "But how is she supposed to help us?"

"You'll see." Zane smirked.

A few minutes later, they had reached the docks, and Code was tying the boat to a post, when her phone rang. She answered it with a smile, expecting it to be one of her friends calling.

"Hello?" She asked perkily, "Oh, dad."

Code's face fell.

"What? Seriously? You've got to be kidding me! Not him, too!" She practically shouted, "WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! WHYYYYYY?!"

She listened for a few more seconds, then nodded, said "OK," and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Echo asked.

"Well, apparently Cryptor shrunk, too. Dad's going to bring him here from Kryptarium Prison." Code said simply, "But, it gets worse!"

"Citizens were affected, as well as us?" PIXAL guessed.

"No. WORSE!" Code yelled, "MY FAVORITE PINK AND GOLD SWEATER SHRUNK IN THE WASH!"

"Oh." Zane said, uninterested.

He was mainly thinking about how he would have to put up with Cryptor for who-knows-how-long while they figured a cure out.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!" Code screamed, grabbing PIXAL's tiny shoulders and shaking her.

 **~Half an hour later~**

Cyrus drove up in a limo, hugged his daughters-well, tried to. PIXAL was too small-and handed a jar to Code.

"Cool!" She said, staring at the miniature Nindroid General inside.

"Is that…Cryptor?" Echo asked, wide eyed.

Zane and PIXAL had helped to fill him and Code in on the story behind Cryptor. So he knew all about how the general had fought against Ninjago, survived the destruction of the Overlord, and e been taken to Kryptarium Prison soon after.

"Yes." Zane said, annoyed.

"Hello, Zane, PIXAL, droid I don't know, and child I've already come to hate." Cryptor smirked.

"You seem to have forgotten something." Code said.

"What's that, pathetic human?" The Nindroid General asked.

"I may be a 'pathetic human,' but I can still do this!" Code said, shaking the jar vigorously. After a few minutes, Zane decided to speak up.

"She's not going to stop shaking it, is she?" He whispered to PIXAL.

"Most likely not." PIXAL answered, not making eye contact.

 **~Ten minutes later~**

Code walked into Mistake's tea shop, Echo and Zane on her right shoulder, PIXAL on her left one, and Cryptor still in the jar she hadn't stopped shaking.

"Hello? Mistake?" She called.

"NEVER HEARD OF HER!" A scratchy voice came from the back of the shop.

"But, the sign says 'Mistake's Tea Shop: Herbal Teas and Medicine,'" Code said.

There was laughter from the back, and an elderly woman stepped out from behind a curtain of beads. She wore a straw hat, much like the one Sensei Wu used to, before he became a baby. Her face was covered in wrinkles, some from laughing and others from glaring. She wore a brown shirt and pants, with various designs on them.

"About time someone actually read the sign." She said, smiling. Now that she got a good look at the girl, she realized something. "You are very familiar…" She said.

"I get that a lot. Cyrus Borg adopted me." Code replied

"I see. How may I help you, child?" Mistake asked.

"My friends, here, have been shrunk." Code said, glancing at PIXAL, Zane, and Echo. Though, she was still shaking the jar containing Cryptor.

"Stop shaking that jar, and let me get a good look at them." Mistake scolded.

Code immediately stopped.

"Thank you!" Cryptor shouted.

"Ah, Titanium Ninja, we meet again." Mistake said, looking at Zane.

"Hello, Mistake." Zane said.

"How did this happen?" The elderly woman asked, turning her gaze to Code.

"Well, I have golden powers, and somehow managed to shrink them. We just found out, and don't know how to fix it." Code explained.

"Use your powers, duh! They got you into this, and they can get you out!" Mistake said, annoyed.

"But, I'm not trained, yet! All I can do with my powers is create explosions! And even then, I can't do it on command." Code exclaimed, "Isn't there any other way?"

"Well…" Mistake started, "I may have an enlarging tea."

She walked to the back, and searched. A few seconds later, Code and the others could hear chainsaws, hammers, and metal clanging. There were the sounds of a horse neighing, and a duck quaking, before Mistake walked back out.

"I don't have it. And, unfortunately, I don't have all the ingredients to make more." She said.

"Don't you have anything else?" Code asked.

"Hmm. We could try a Size-Changing Tea." Mistake answered, "However, you would need objects symbolizing important parts of the pasts of the victims," She pointed to PIXAL, Zane, Echo, and Cryptor. "And the one show cursed them." She pointed to Code.

"Okay." Code brightened, "We can get those."

"But, those objects must COME FROM important parts of your pasts." Mistake smirked.

"Wait. You don't mean-" Code started, but was interrupted by the old woman.

"Have a nice trip down Memory Lane." She said, and took out her phone. She whispered something into it, nodded, and threw it on the floor at Code's feet. A portal opened, and as Code, PIXAL, Zane, Echo, and Cryptor fell in, the last thing they could hear was Mistake's laughter.

 **A/n: So, what did you think? We finally got to the main point of the story, the Time Traveling! The next chapter should get much more interesting!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A/n: Here's the next chapter of Our Little Past! Time Travel, here we come!**

 **By the way, thanks to The Titan's Shadow for your review!**

 **Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

When Code opened her eyes, the sky was grey. White specks fell from the clouds, and she was laying on something cold and wet. She suddenly sat up, remembering all that had happened recently. She looked around, noticing that there was snow everywhere. There were also TONS of Birch Trees.

"About time you woke up!" a voice said.

Code looked down, and saw that it was Cryptor. His jar had shattered, and he sat on the ground next to Zane, PIXAL, and Echo.

"Where are we?" Echo asked.

"In Zane's past!" a voice answered.

Code looked around, but the others seemed just as startled as she was. None of them appeared to have talked, and there was no one else around, as far as she could tell.

"Who said that?" She asked.

"I did! Sensei Wu!" The voice answered.

Code looked down, and saw a phone with Sensei Wu's face on it. Not the baby, the older one. He was staring right at her, and smiling.

"Hello, Code. Welcome to Sensei Wu's Time Travel App." Sensei Wu said.

"Sensei Wu's Time Travel App?" Zane asked, looking confused.

"Yep. That's what I said; Sensei Wu's Time Travel App. I created it on Mistake's phone when I was trapped in time. I hoped that she could one day use it to help you and the other Ninja." Sensei Wu said simply.

"Cool!" Code said, "Hey, I know! Let's call him Digital Wu!"

"All right. Mistake told me that you have to go to several different important times in your lives, and collect objects to represent them. Correct?" Digital Wu asked.

"Yes." Echo answered.

"Okay." Digital Wu said, "Then go get them!"

"But, when are we?" Zane asked.

"Zane! You don't remember it?" Digital Wu asked.

Zane shook his head.

"It's when you thought your father died, duh!" Digital Wu shouted.

"I like him a lot better than the baby version." Code stated, "He may be the only person sassier than me."

"Now, that, Code, is not possible." Zane smiled.

"Shut up, Zane! No one cares about your opinions!" Code said, folding her arms.

"Focus!" PIXAL yelled, "Now, where do we need to go to find this representative object?"

"How should I know?" Digital Wu asked, "I wasn't there!"

"I could make an explosion." Code suggested, "That way, there won't be any trees in our way."

"No. An explosion would do more harm than good." Cryptor spoke up.

"Luckily, I know where we need to go." Zane said.

Code nodded, picked up the phone containing Digital Wu, and set it to mute. Everyone stood up, and followed Zane through the Birchwood Forrest.

Eventually, they came to a tree that was bigger than the rest. There was a sign outside it that said "Beware of Tree horns."

"Zane, is this where you grew up?" Code asked, in awe.

"It is." Zane answered, a smile on his face.

"It is lovely." PIXAL told him.

"Thank you." He said, taking her hand. At this, Echo's anger boiled inside of him.

"You know, that's great and all, but can we just get the object and get out?" Cryptor asked, "I'd rather be in my cell than have to put up with the four of you much longer."

"He is correct." Echo said, "Where is this object?"

"I assume it will be inside." Zane said, shrugging.

"Then let's go." Code said.

"No." PIXAL told her, "We can go, but you will be noticed."

"So?" Code asked, "Isn't that the reason to time travel; so you can change whatever you want?"

"It would not be wise to change anything." Zane told her, "Even the most minor alteration could have extreme results."

"Fine." Code pouted.

"I will stay with Code, to make sure she behaves." PIXAL lied. She really just didn't want to go inside with Zane and Echo.

"Okay." Zane answered.

He, Echo, and Cryptor walked over to the door, but couldn't reach the handle. Code rolled her eyes, came over, and opened it for them. They walked in, and Code closed the door again. Zane went to the edge of the platform they were standing on, and looked down.

He could see Dr. Julien lying in a bed, tears in his eyes. His past self stood next to it, not knowing what was going on.

"You were always the son I never had." Dr. Julien said, "It's time you begin your next stage in life, and the only reason I'm about to do this is because…I love you."

Zane felt a tear roll down his cheek. It was like he was going through this all over again. Which, in a way, he was.

Dr. Julien smiled, opened Past-Zane's chest panel, and flipped his memory switch. As soon as this happened, his expression was blank, he stared forward, and he walked up the stairs. Zane, Echo, and Cryptor hid, and Past-Zane walked out the door, leaving it open behind him. Dr. Julien dropped his glasses on the floor, and closed his eyes.

"Ready, Brother?" Echo asked.

Zane nodded, and they ran down the stairs.

"What object do you want?" Cryptor asked.

Zane looked around, and saw Dr. Julien's glasses.

"They should work." He said, pointing to them.

Cryptor nodded, and he and Echo picked them up.

"Come on." Zane said, "Let's head back upstairs and tell PIXAL and Code."

Suddenly, Echo was hit with a wave of guilt, sadness, embarrassment, and love, all at once. Should he tell his brother the truth? Or should he keep it to himself? No, he owed it to Zane to tell him.

"About PIXAL…" Echo said.

"Yes?" Zane asked, not suspecting anything.

"Well, you see, I met her before, when she was on a Samurai X mission…And, I kind of discovered her identity." Echo told him.

"Really? Ok." Zane said, not turning around.

"And, well, the truth is…That was the first time I, um, fell in…Love." Echo whispered.

Zane stopped walking and turned around. There was a look of horror and shock on his face that broke Echo's heart.

"You mean…You fell in love…With my PIXAL?" Zane asked quietly.

"Technically, she doesn't belong to anyone. And, I think if she heard you say that, she wouldn't be very happy…" Echo said nervously.

"Don't pretend to know her better than me!" Zane yelled, "I LOVE her!"

"I know, brother. And that's why I feel so bad about it!" Echo said, trying to maintain composure, "But I can't deny my feelings!"

"Ooh." Cryptor said, "A 'Love triangle.' this should be interesting."

They both ignored him, continuing to yell at each other.

"It doesn't matter!" Zane said, "She could never care for someone like you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Echo yelled.

"Ah, I see. We're going to have a Cole, Nya, and Jay situation, here." Cryptor said excitedly.

Zane and Echo looked at him.

"What?" He asked, "I do pay attention to these things, you know."

"Well, it's not my fault you don't know how to play Go Fish!" Code's scream suddenly came from outside.

"That doesn't matter! You're a cheater!" Digital Wu's voice could be heard.

Echo, Zane, and Cryptor ran up the stairs and out the door just in time to see a portal open.

"I told you not to provoke him, Code." PIXAL sighed as the magnetic pull became stronger.

"Sorry!" Code shouted as the portal pulled her in.

It began to drag PIXAL in, too, but she grabbed the phone first.

"If I go, you are coming, too." She said.

"No! Don't make me!" Digital Wu begged just before the portal swallowed them both.

"PIXAL!" Echo and Zane yelled in unison.

They ran forward, but they were too late. The portal closed right in front of them.

 **A/n: So there you have it! Where, I mean when, will PIXAL and Code end up?**


	7. Chapter 7: Changing the Past

**A/n: So, this chapter will focus on PIXAL and Code. It will be longer than normal, so be ready. Also, it may feel a bit rushed. Sorry, but I did my best to fix it.**

 **Here it is.**

Code was falling. The time portal had opened up in the air somewhere and, being a person, not a bird, she couldn't fly. So she took to falling, instead. She soon landed on something metal and hard that hurt a lot. When her back made contact with whatever it was, there was a metallic clanging sound, and then a crunching beneath her.

Just from that, Code could tell she'd broken something, and it wasn't just her back.

"Code, are you alight?" PIXAL's voice asked.

"I'm alive. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing, though." Code answered, not opening her eyes.

"In this case, it is debatable." PIXAL said.

"WHAT?!" Code yelled, sitting up, "You're supposed to tell me it's always a good thing!"

"I apologize." PIXAL answered.

Code looked around, there were machines everywhere. Conveyer belts moved various pieces of technology through scrapers, flame throwers, and blades. She knew where they were; the factory line in Borg Industries.

She stood up, hearing more metallic crunches beneath her.

"PIAXL, what is this?" She asked, pointing to the metal box beneath her.

"The Power Connection Exhibiter." PIXAL said simply.

"And what does that do?' Code asked.

"It connects Borg Industries to New Ninjago City's power source." PIXAL answered slowly.

"So the power's about to go off because of me?" Code asked.

PIXAL nodded.

"And we still don't know when we are?" Code asked.

"No." PIXAL answered, "Although, I expect that we will soon."

As if on cue, all the lights went off. PIXAL and Code managed to walk to the hallway, where workers were running around holding candles and glow sticks.

"Calm down, everyone, please!" Cyrus said, and then realized something, "Where is PIXAL?"

One worker stepped forward, carrying the Past-PIXAL's body.

"She's here!" The worker said.

"Oh, no. We need to get her back online. And to do that, I will need all of your help to replace the Power Connection Exhibiter." Cyrus said.

"Sir, we have a school field trip coming in thirty minutes!" Another worker said.

"Call and cancel. We need time to get this place back in shape." Cyrus answered. The worker ran off to do as she was told.

Two hours later, Cyrus and his workers were able to replace the Power Connection Exhibiter. The lights were back on, and Past-PIXAL was powered again. Code and PIXAL were now hiding behind some plants in the lobby, and Digital Wu was on mute.

"PIXAL, which field trip did we have to cancel?" Cyrus asked Past-PIXAL.

"Sensei Wu's Academy, Sir." Past-PIXAL answered.

At this, PIXAL realized something.

"Code, I believe we have made a terrible mistake." She whispered.

"Why?" Code asked.

"Because this was the day I met the Zane and the Ninja. Only now, their field trip has been canceled." PIXAL said.

"Oh, no. This is bad!" Code said, "If you never met the ninja, you and Cyrus can't warn them about the Overlord taking over! You'll never be taken to Chen's island, never be scrapped, and…I'll never be adopted!"

"We must fix this!" PIXAL exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I have a plan." Code smirked.

"Actually, Code, we could-" PIXAL started.

"Here it is: What if we steal the techno blades? We could give them to the ninja, ourselves!" Code said.

"Yes, we could. But-" PIXAL said.

"Great! Let's go all _Ocean's 8_ on this place!" Code said.

"What?" PIXAL asked.

"It's a movie." Code told her, "Never mind."

"Alright. But first, we will need disguises." PIXAL explained.

"Why?" Code asked.

"In case someone sees us, so they do not have a glimpse into the future." PIXAL told her, then took a pen out of her pocket.

"If you're going to draw a mustache on me, I don't think that'll work." Code said.

"It is not like that." PIXAL said.

She pressed a button on the pen, and it shined a blue light at the tip. She pointed it just above Code's head, and slowly moved it down to the floor, as if scanning her with it. She then turned it around, and did the same to herself.

Now, PIXAL had the same hair style, but it was all purple. Her facial wires were gone, but her skin was still white. Her eyes were now purple, and she wore a lighter purple eyeshadow and lipstick. She was wearing Black pants, and a black leather jacket. She also had black leather boots, to top it off, and wore a black bracelet with silver spikes. She also had a black necklace with silver spikes.

"This is not the disguise I would have chosen but, it looks the least similar to me." PIXAL explained.

"No, no. It looks good." Code said, "But I don't know how I'm supposed to explain your unnaturally white skin…I know! You'll be…A droid of my own invention. Yeah, and you're, um, part of a Goth biker gang! Yeah, that's why you're so pale and you wear black leather!"

"So, I am one of the…Sons of Garmadon?" PIXAL asked.

"Well, sort of. It doesn't really matter." Code answered.

"Alright." PIXAL said, and handed Code a mirror.

She looked fairly normal, but she was wearing a pink tutu. Her hair now had pink streaks in it, and her pink high heels sparkled.

"Nice." She said, "Shall we go?"

PIXAL nodded, and Code put her on her shoulder. She then walked into to the elevator, and was surprised to see that there was no security. When they got up to the 100th floor, it was deserted.

Code spotted the Techno Blades laying on a table, walked over, and grabbed them.

"Well, that was easy." She said.

"What was easy?" A voice said. Code turned, and saw that it was security guard.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"Um, I'm…Goldie. And this is my invention…Alexa!" Code said, pointing to PIXAL. The female droid nodded, but the guard didn't seem to care.

"What? Is she part of some movie called Snow White?" He asked.

"Oh, no. She's part of a Goth Biker Gang." Code said simply.

"Goth biker gang?" The guard asked, "Cool." He pointed to the Techno Blades. "But, I can't let you take those. They belong to Mr. Borg, and they're very important."

"Oh. Okay. Well, in that case," Code said, taking PIXAL off of her shoulder, "RUN!"

They bolted in opposite directions, but the guard quickly caught PIXAL.

"Fine." Code pouted, and handed the Techno Blades to the guard, "I give up."

"Good." The guard said, setting PIXAL down. To Code's surprise, he let them go with a warning. When the elevator doors closed, she sighed.

"Well, Code, we could always-" PIXAL started.

"I have a new plan!" Code said.

"What is it?" PIXAL sighed.

"We kidnap your past self!" Code said, "That way, we can take her to the ninja, and she can warn them about the Overlord!"

"Okay…" PIXAL said, unsure.

 **A/n: So, what did you think? How do you think PIXAL and Code will solve this problem? Will they get back to the future?**


	8. Chapter 8:The Power Station

**A/n: Hello, everyone! This chapter takes place during the last chapter. It focuses on Zane, Echo, and Cryptor.**

"PIXAL!" Echo and Zane shouted in unison, but they were too late. She'd been pulled into the portal, which had now disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Zane asked.

"Another time, I presume." Cryptor said.

"How will we find them?" Echo asked, worry in his voice.

"How should I know?" Cryptor said, annoyed, "I'm no expert on time travel."

Suddenly, another portal opened on the ground in front of them.

"Well, that was convenient." Echo said happily, and walked forward.

"Wait, Echo! We do not know if it will take us to the same time!" Zane yelled, but it was too late. Echo had already jumped in.

Zane sighed. Cryptor shrugged, and followed Echo through the portal. Zane did the same, and when he opened his eyes, he instantly knew where they were.

The sky around them was cloudy and filled with lightning. The ground beneath him was made entirely of metal, and he could hear footsteps all around him. It was the night he and his friends shut off New Ninjago City's power.

"We're at the power substation." Cryptor stated, "We must keep this the same. Or it could have drastic consequences."

"Indeed." Zane agreed. He could hear his past self and the ninja inside the building, arguing about how to shut off the power.

"Agh!" Echo's voice yelled. The portal had dropped him inside the station, and the ninja had just spotted him.

"Whoa! A tiny Zane!" Jay's voice said in awe.

"A tiny, rusty Zane." Cole's voice corrected.

"Oh, no." Zane whispered.

"I know." Cryptor whispered back, "He's already failed to keep things the same."

Zane face palmed, and then realized that, while they were distracted by Echo, the ninja had completely forgotten to lock the door to the station. Unfortunately, Past-Cryptor and his Nindroids noticed this, too. They began walking towards the door. Zane knew he needed to do something about it.

He took a pen out of his pocket, and pressed a button on the side.

"What are you doing?" Cryptor asked.

"This is a Disguise Pen. PIXAL gave it to me a while ago. It will allow us to look any way we choose, but no bigger than we are." Zane explained, and scanned himself with the pen's light.

Instantly, he was in disguise. He was no longer Titanium; instead, he looked just like his past self, only smaller.

"Wow." Cryptor said in awe.

"Your turn." Zane said, and scanned the former Nindroid General.

Cryptor's clothes went from the Kryptarium Prison outfit to the same armor he'd worn in the past.

"Very nice." Cryptor sighed.

"Yes, but I do wish we could look normal sized." Zane sighed.

"Agh! Nindroids!" Jay's voice yelled from inside.

Zane and Cryptor turned to see that Past-Cryptor and some of his Nindroids were fighting the ninja. Suddenly, they heard a robotic, feminine voice from behind them. It was Past-PIXAL, and she had just grappled onto the tower.

Immediately, Zane jumped off the edge and onto the next level, just before she saw him. Cryptor looked from Zane to Past-PIXAL and back again. He had a worried expression on his face, and was panting a little.

"What am I supposed to do?" He whispered to Zane.

"Don't you remember? Shoot her!" Zane said, and then remembered another important thing, "But don't actually hit her! Miss! And don't come very close! That way, she'll think you're small because of the distance."

"Right." Cryptor said, and shot the ground in front of Past-PIXAL with a laser. She did a backflip, dodging it. The Nindroids began cornering her, and Zane looked towards the doorway.

This was when he was supposed to come help her. But, he realized with horror, that his past self was too distracted by the fight with the Nindroids to notice. Zane sighed, knowing he would have to reenact the fight with Cryptor.

"Cryptor!" He whisper yelled, "You're supposed to lift her up by the neck right now!"

"But I can't!" Cryptor said, and then looked at the Nindroid in front of him. "You!" He said, pointing.

"Me? What is it?" The Nindroid asked nervously.

"I need you to lift her up by the neck!" Cryptor said, pointing to Past-PIXAL.

"What?! Why can't you do it?!" The Nindroid asked, fear in his eyes.

"Because I am your general! So, unless you want to end up as a piece of scrap metal, I suggest you do as I tell you!" Cryptor barked.

Much to Past-PIXAL's dismay, the Nindroid did as he was told. This was Zane's cue, and he climbed back onto the next level.

"Ninja go!" He shouted as he whirled into a Spinjitzu tornado. Most of the nindroids ran away, so he just stood there dramatically, and looked at the Nindroid holding PIXAL, just as before. Cryptor glanced over at him, and nodded.

"You can set her down, now." He told the Nindroid. The Nindroid nodded, and threw her at a wall. "Or, throw her at a wall. That works, too, I guess." Cryptor said. The Nindroid then ran away out of fear.

Zane took out his Techno-Blade, which came with his disguise. He ran towards Cryptor with the blade raised, but the Nindroid General grabbed it.

"Uh…The original Nindroid!" He said, vaguely remembering what he was supposed to do, "You're nothing more than a tin can with feelings." He then threw Zane out of the way, and he landed on the metal floor.

Through all of this, Past-PIXAL stood there, wondering what to do. She could help Zane, but she didn't really want to go against the general, again. Plus, she hadn't ASKED him to come save her; this was on him. So she continued what she was doing.

"Now what?" Cryptor whispered.

"Turn invisible and bang me against the wall a few times!" Zane whispered back. Cryptor nodded, and did as he was told.

"Zane, watch out!" Past-PIXAL shouted, but it was too late. Cryptor had already hit him several times.

 **A/n: The next chapter will go back to PIXAL and Code, so we can see whether or not they fix the past.**


	9. Chapter 9: Wanted

**A/n: Hello! This chapter will go back to Code, PIXAL, and how they fix the past. It was one of my favorites to write, so I hope you like it!**

"I have a new plan!" Code said.

"What is it?" PIXAL sighed.

"We kidnap your past self!" Code said, "That way, we can take her to the ninja, and she can warn them about the Overlord!"

"Okay…" PIXAL said, unsure.

That night, when everyone was asleep, PIXAL and Code decided to make their move. They had been hiding behind the plants all day, waiting for the right moment. Now, Past-PIXAL was alone in the factory line, doing her work. Code had used the Disguise Pen to make it look like she was wearing entirely black, and had a mask on.

Past-PIXAL was at a computer, and Code slowly crept up behind her. She had rope ready, and was about to wrap it around the female android when she whirled around to face her.

"And just WHAT do you think you are doing?" Past-PIXAL asked.

"Um, I'm, uh…" Code said, "Alexa, got any good ideas?"

"None." PIXAL whispered.

Past-PIXAL's gaze suddenly shifted to the tiny robot on Code's shoulder.

"What are you supposed to be?" She asked, "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"No." Code answered, "She's part of a Goth Biker Gang."

"No, you're lying." Past-PIXAL said, "You seem familiar…"

"Um…" Code said, "Um…These aren't the droids you're looking for!"

"What?" PIXAL asked.

"What?" Past-PIXAL said.

"I saw it in a movie!" Code told her.

"Oh." PIXAL said, "But, I do not understand. It only distracts from the point."

"For once, I agree with the small biker droid." Past-PIXAL said, "What is the point?"

"Well, the point is to-Oh, never mind!" Code said, frustrated, "Look, the truth is, we're trying to kidnap you."

Past-PIXAL didn't respond.

"Um, are you okay?" Code asked.

Suddenly, Past-PIXAL threw a punch at her, causing her to pass out.

"Do not even THINK about trying something like this again." Past-PIXAL said to PIXAL.

Then Past-PIXAL walked out of the room.

"I apologize, Code. I do not remember being able to punch that hard." PIXAL said.

After Code thought of several more plans (Most of which involved burning down Borg Industries, murdering Cyrus Borg, or taking over the city, which PIXAL wouldn't let her do), she had one more idea.

"What if we wrote a note from you to the ninja, warning them about the Overlord?" She suggested.

"Alright…" PIXAL answered.

Because her handwriting hadn't changed since she met the ninja, she wrote a note telling them everything. After that, they took it to the post office. When Code handed it to the mailman, he looked surprised.

"Writing to the ninja, are we?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Code answered, then looked at PIXAL, "Alexa, here, would like to, um…Become a super villain! Yeah, and she's um…Threatening them!"

PIXAL looked at Code, as if to say, "That's the best you can come up with?" But the Mailman seemed to believe it. He took the letter and smiled.

"Oh, I see." He said, "Is that why you're so pale? Because it's part of the villain look?"

Code groaned.

"No! Why does no one get it? She's part of a Goth Biker Gang that wants to kill the ninja! Duh!" She yelled.

"Oh…" The Mailman said, "Well, Alexa, good luck with that."

PIXAL nodded, and shot Code a glare.

A few hours later, they saw the Mailman come outside with a bag of letters. The plan seemed as if it was going to work, until he dropped one while getting into his car. It landed in the road, and was run over by truck passing by. This truck had extremely muddy wheels, and destroyed it.

"Oh, no." Code said, walking into the street and picking it up, "Yep, here's your signature. It was ours."

PIXAL sighed.

"Ooh! I know, I could make an explosion!" Code suggested.

"First, how would that help us?" PIXAL asked, "And second, why is that always your plan?"

"I give up." Code said, sitting on the sidewalk.

"Well, Code, I could always hack into the system and reschedule the field trip for tomorrow." PIXAL said.

"What? Why didn't you mention this before?" Code asked.

"I tried, but-" PIXAL started.

"Let's go!" Code said.

PIXAL face palmed, and then followed Code.

When they got to Borg Industries, PIXAL hacked the system and rescheduled the field trip. She and Code hid behind the plants, and watched as her past self met the Ninja.

"Welcome to Borg Industries. I'm PIXAL. Cyrus' Primary-Interactive-Xternal-Assistant-Lifeform." Past-PIXAL said, "I'm sorry to hear about the traffic accident."

By now, PIXAL and Code knew they'd fixed the timeline. PIXAL walked into the factory line and picked up a newly built microchip. This would symbolize the important moment in her life.

"PIXAL, look!" Code said, pointing to a wall to their right.

PIXAL followed her gaze, and saw that there were two posters hanging from it. One was a picture of Code's disguise, with the pink streaks in her hair. Words below it read "Goldie (Last name unknown), WANTED. For attempted thievery and kidnapping. $2,000 reward."

The other poster was a picture of PIXAL's disguise, with the purple hair. It read "Alexa (Last name unknown), Wanted Dead or Alive. For attempted thievery, kidnapping, and murder. $20,000 reward."

"Hey, why are you worth more than me?" Code asked, "You're smaller."

"I never tried to murder anyone." PIXAL said, ignoring the question.

"I guess the mailman reported you to the police for your plan to 'murder the ninja.'" Code smiled.

"What is it?" PIXAL asked.

"It's just," Code giggled, "You're the last person I'd ever expect to be on a wanted poster."

PIXAL returned the smile, because even she didn't expect to be wanted criminal.

"Anyway," Code said, turning to Digital Wu, "Can you take us back to the others?"

"I can, but they've been sent to a different time." Digital Wu answered.

"Then take us there." PIXAL said.

"Fine." Digital Wu said.

He opened a portal, and Code got ready to step through. First, however, she grabbed the wanted posters from off the wall.

"Because why not?" She said, and walked through the beam of light.

Before PIXAL followed, but stopped. She took one more look at Past-Zane and Past-PIXAL. She smiled, though she knew this meant she would still be scrapped.

 **A/n: So how was it? The next one will go back to Zane, Cryptor, and Echo again.**


	10. Chapter 10: Recreation of an Old Battle

**A/n: Okay, so I'm posting this chapter a day early because I'm going out of town tomorrow. But I should be back by Monday, so that chapter will come at it's normal time.**

"Now what?" Cryptor whispered.

"Turn invisible and bang me against the wall a few times!" Zane whispered back. Cryptor nodded, and did as he was told.

"Zane, watch out!" Past-PIXAL shouted, but it was too late. Cryptor had already hit him several times.

Inside the power station, Echo was sitting in corner, trying to stay out of the way of the fight. Suddenly, he heard Zane's voice from outside.

"Shut off the power!" Zane yelled, and Echo knew the command was for him. He got up, and ran to the power core. If only he could find a way to break through it.

First he tried punching it, which did nothing other than hurt his hand. Next he tried stabbing a sword through it. That didn't work either; the sword shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Then he tried burning it with the built in fire lighter he had in his arm. But it blew up in his face, literally. Finally, Echo decided to try kicking it.

He didn't think it would work, but he got a running start anyway. He backed up to the closest wall, and ran forward as fast as he could. Then he slammed his entire body into the glass as hard as he could. To his surprise, the glass shattered around him, and he was now inside the power core.

As soon as he was in, however, Echo started to spin around uncontrollably. He felt a ball of blue energy materialize around him, and knew he'd made a mistake by being inside to core.

"Uh, oh." He said, and then the ball exploded, cutting of New Ninjago City's power. Nindroids fell to the floor, and Echo was disoriented.

"Wooho!" Jay said, his arms in the air, "We did it!"

Everyone smiled, and hugged each other.

"Yep, we did!" Kai said.

Suddenly, Past-Zane realized something.

"PIXAL!" He shouted, and ran out of the room.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cryptor whispered to Zane.

"Act like you've been shut off!" Zane whispered back before jumping onto the lower level again. Cryptor did as he was told, and fell on the floor.

Past-Zane came outside, and saw PIXAL laying on the floor. He ran over, and held her in his arms. The other ninja soon came out and joined him. Past-Zane did think it was a little weird that General Cryptor seemed to have been inside one minute, and outside the next, but he didn't really care. All he cared about right now was PIXAL.

"This is why I wanted to stay back; so you would not s-see this." Past-PIXAL said.

"You knew this would happen?" Past-Zane asked, his voice breaking.

"Your mission was important. I-I was not. I-I am to a-ssist, I assisted." Past-PIXAL answered.

"You're using up your reserve." Past-Zane said, looking around, "Don't say anything more until we find you more power."

"You've destroyed the only power source in N-Ninjago. Power will all be non-existent." Past-PIXAL told him. She then took his hand. "We are not so d-different, are we? We a-are compatible?" She asked.

"Yes," Past-Zane smiled, "Yes, we are."

The color faded from Past-PIXAL's eyes, and they closed. Her hand then fell to the floor, and Past-Zane's heart broke. Nya came over, and laid a hand on his shoulder. After a while, they left for Jay's parents' Junkyard, Past-Zane carrying Past-PIXAL with him.

Cryptor sat up, and Zane climbed back onto the top level.

"Was that conversation as corny, depressing, and ridiculous as before? Or did it change?" He asked, smirking.

"It was the same, thanks to you." Zane said.

"Well, I'm always happy to help break your heart." Cryptor said. Zane laughed, and helped him up. Just then, Echo walked out, covered in ash.

"I shut off the power." He said, coughing.

"Great job, brother." Zane exclaimed, hugging him.

"Thank you, brother." Echo answered. Behind them, Cryptor snickered.

"What is it?" Zane asked.

"I just didn't expect you to be doing this right now," Cryptor stated, "After all, you're both so possessive of PIXAL."

"Speaking of PIXAL," Zane said, turning to Echo, "Stay away from her."

"I cannot make any promises." Echo smirked.

Suddenly, a portal opened up behind them.

"Another time portal?" Zane asked.

"Should we go through it?" Echo suggested.

"Maybe not." Cryptor said as Code stepped out.

"Oh, hey, guys!" She said, and then looked surprised, "You look different."

"And your hair has pink streaks." Echo stated.

Next, PIXAL came through the portal, still in her disguised form.

"Oh, hello." She said, seeing the others, "You look like your past selves."

"And you look like you're part of a Goth Biker Gang." Cryptor stated.

"Thank you!" Code shouted, "Finally; someone gets it!"

Zane and PIXAL made eye contact. Zane held up his Disguise Pen, and PIXAL did the same. They both scanned themselves, so they looked normal again. Then, PIXAL scanned Code and Zane scanned Cryptor.

"Do you have an object?" Zane asked.

"Yes; this microchip." PIXAL said, showing it to him.

"Right! We need an object." Echo realized, and went back into the power station.

He came out with a shard of glass in his hand.

"This is from the power core. It'll symbolize the important moment in Cryptor's past." He said, smiling.

"Oh! Do we have a story to tell you!" Code exclaimed.

Suddenly, a time portal opened next to her.

"Are you kidding me?!" She yelled as it sucked her in.

However, no one else felt the magnetic pull, except Zane.

"Woah!" He yelled as he was dragged in.

"Zane!" PIXAL exclaimed.

"Not again!" Cryptor yelled.

 **A/n: Only four more chapters! Soon, we'll find out who Code's parents were. Is she related Lloyd, or are her powers just a coincidence? What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11: Old Friends

**A/n: Happy Monday, everybody! I hope you had a great weekend. Thanks so much to all who left reviews! Especially your speculation about Code's parents. I love hearing your thoughts!**

 **Here's chapter 11.**

"I'm getting really tired of this." Code said, opening her eyes and sitting up.

"As am I." Zane said, standing up next to her, "It seems as though the others did not come through with us."

Code nodded, and Zane suddenly realized what that meant.

"So PIXAL is trapped in some other time with my traitor of a brother!" He yelled.

"Yeah, but I don't think it matters." Code answered, looking around, "She seems to think he's annoying, and they're with Cryptor, anyways."

This relaxed Zane a bit. They heard laughter, and Zane quickly took out the Disguise Pen, and scanned himself. Now, he looked exactly like he did when he was "Snake Jaguar," only normal size.

He scanned Code, next. She was wearing a pink shirt with a sparkly gold heart on it, and her blonde hair was tied into one long braid that draped over her right shoulder. A piece of gold string was woven into it, making her hair sparkle, too. She wore pink leggings with gold zigzags, and gold, ankle-high boots.

"I like this look." Code stated, admiring herself in a small hand mirror.

"I am glad." Zane said, and looked around, "I wonder when we are?"

Code glanced up. They were sitting on some grass, surrounded by pink rosebushes. Crickets chirped all around them, and children ran around in the distance. The sky was just turning to dusk around them, and the stars had just begun to appear.

"I don't know," Code admitted, "But it seems very familiar."

"Maybe, if we follow the sound of laughter, we'll see some people?" Zane suggested.

"Okay." Code agreed.

After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"You know, you're going to need a TT Name." She said. Zane stopped, and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What is a…TT Name?" He asked.

"Well, TT stands for Time Travel, and Name is, well, name." Code said.

"Oh," Zane said, "But I already have a name."

"Yeah, but if you use it, you might mess up the future." Code told him.

"Oh," Zane said, "I admit, I do not have a TT Name, yet."

"That's okay. We'll come up with something." Code said.

They continued on for several minutes without talking.

"I have a question." Code stated.

"Okay…" Zane replied, "Go ahead."

"You grew up an orphan, right?" She asked.

"Yes. Or, so I thought." Zane answered.

"How did you get through it?" Code inquired.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked, confused.

"I mean," Code said, "All of my friends had parents! Sure, I do now, too. But, growing up, I was the only girl in my orphanage. The boys all hated me, so I made friends with some of the other girls in my village."

"You lived in a village? Which one?" Zane asked.

"Well, I was born in Jamonokai village, but my birth father took me to a really small village to abandon me. It was called Village. Seriously, that was the name. It was so small; no one could be bothered to think of anything better." Code told him, "Anyway, I always felt like an outcast. I was so different from everyone else."

"I know the feeling." Zane replied.

"How did you put up with it?" Code turned to him.

"Well, I tried not to care about what anyone thought of me. Eventually, I found out that my father was really alive. But, not long after, he died. That's when I met PIXAL, and she helped me through the loss." Zane explained.

"Oh." Code said.

"And you have a family now, too." Zane said.

"You're right." Code answered, "I don't know why I brought it up. I guess time traveling really takes me back to when I was little."

Zane smiled.

"Funny." He said, shaking his head.

"Hey! I thought I was the princess!" A little girl's scream interrupted their conversation.

"No, you can only be the princess if you marry a prince!" Another girl yelled.

"Why?" The first girl asked.

"Because you were born a commoner, and that's how it works!" The other girl said.

"Yeah, Hurumi! Play the game right!" Another girl joined in.

"Fine." The first girl pouted.

"Wait. Hurumi? Is that-" Code asked.

"The Princess." Zane interrupted.

They brushed a few tree branches out of their way, and saw three girls playing with dolls on the grass. One of them did indeed look just like Princess Hurumi. She was around ten years old, and had a melancholy expression on her face. Her blonde hair was tied back in a long braid, and her dark eyes were wide with wonder. Code couldn't place it, but she looked extremely familiar. Behind the girls was a white brick house. Flower beds and Juniper trees surrounded the house, making it look very lively.

"R-Rumi!" A small child yelled.

The future Princess turned to see a six year old girl running towards her. The girl was wearing a pink summer dress with floral designs that came down to her knees. Her hair came just past her shoulders, and was tied back into a low ponytail. She wore a pink head band, and little pink flip-flops.

"Leila!" Hurumi said, running to hug the little girl.

Suddenly, Code knew why she recognized Hurumi; they were childhood friends.

 **A/n: What did you think? Also, what do you think about Ninjago's 2019 situation? I'm really confused about that. Is season 10 coming next year or is it just a few specials like Day of the Departed?**


	12. Chapter 12: Echo Meets Echo

**A/n: So, here's the next chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy.**

"Ow!" Cryptor exclaimed as he hit the ground with a loud smack.

He, Echo, and PIXAL had been pulled into a portal shortly after Zane and Code. They didn't know when they were yet but, judging by the moist sand beneath him, Cryptor guessed it was somewhere with a beach.

"Maybe we're back in the future!" Echo said, standing up.

"I highly doubt that." PIXAL said, brushing the sand off her shirt.

Echo looked around. They were on a beach, and the waters around them were dark and hard to see through. Behind them, there was a tall, brick lighthouse. Now he knew where they were!

"This is my home." He told Cryptor and PIXAL.

"But when?" Cryptor asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar belonging to a boat engine. They looked out at the water, seeing boats made of bones in the distance.

"The skeletons! They're coming to kill my past self!" Echo said, "We have to warn me!"

He started running up the steps to the lighthouse, but Cryptor acted fast, grabbing him by the arm.

"No." He said, "You cannot talk to yourself."

"Why?" Echo asked.

"Because it throws off the future." Cryptor stated.

"Fine. Just let me go." Echo said. Cryptor did as he asked, and set the droid on the ground.

"Thank you." Echo said, and took a deep breathe. Suddenly, he bolted up the stairs and threw the door open. He raced up the stairs in the lighthouse, laughing.

"It's like babysitting a toddler!" Cryptor exclaimed.

PIXAL smiled, and then followed him inside. At the top level, Echo had gotten his past self's attention, and was yelling at him.

"Okay, so, in a few minutes, she is going to come save you from a bunch of skeletons!" He said, pointing to PIXAL, "Though, she's going to be in disguise, and her helmet will get pulled off. But DON'T LET HER JUMP OUT OF THE WINDOW! You'll fall in love, and letting her go will be the biggest regret of your LIFE!"

"Really?!" Past-Echo asked excitedly, and then looked at PIXAL, "But why is she so small? And why are you so small?"

PIXAL sighed, and Cryptor face palmed.

"It's a long story." Echo answered.

Suddenly, the skeletons were right outside, pounding the door down.

"PIXAL, do you think you could hack his system and delete his memories of ever seeing us?" Cryptor asked.

"Yes," PIXAL answered, "But, it would take time. And I cannot be seen by my past self."

"Leave that to me." Cryptor told her, running to where Past-Echo was trying and failing to fight the skeletons.

"You should not be seen, either…" PIXAL said.

"Just hack his system!" Cryptor shouted, annoyed.

PIXAL made sure she was hidden in dresser drawer before starting the hacking process. A few minutes later, Her past self smashed through the roof in the VXL. She jumped out just before letting it drive down the stairs.

Past-PIXAL turned to Past-Echo, and Cryptor grabbed Echo and dove under a table before she could see them.

"It's you!" Past-Echo exclaimed.

"What?" Past-PIXAL replied in her robotic voice.

"Don't jump out of the window!" Past-Echo shouted.

"What?" Past-PIXAL repeated.

"PIXAL! Hack his system, and do it soon!" Cryptor whispered.

"I am getting there!" PIXAL replied, annoyed.

Past-PIXAL stood between Past-Echo and the skeletons, drawing her sword. Past-Echo watched as she fought and beat every skeleton in sight, making it look easy.

After getting rid of every skeleton in the light house, Past-PIXAL put her sword away. She walked over to Past-Echo, and handed him his right arm. He took it, and placed it in its socket.

"Awesome!" Past-Echo exclaimed.

Just then, one skeleton stood up, and ran to Past-PIXAL. However, she was prepared for this. She grabbed the skeleton's right arm, flipped him upside down, and threw him to the wall with ease. However, just before, the skeleton managed to grab her helmet, pulling it off and revealing her true identity.

"It IS you!" Past-Echo yelled happily, "And you're normal size, too!"

Past-PIXAL was puzzled by this.

"What?" She asked.

Suddenly, PIXAL was able to hack Past-Echo's system, and delete his memories of her, Cryptor, and Echo. However, she left his memories of Past-PIXAL and the skeletons.

Past-Echo's face went blank, and then he regained control.

"Who are you?" He asked, in awe.

"I thought you knew. You definitely acted like it." Past-PIXAL said, smiling and picking up her helmet. She pressed a button, and it retracted into a small circular device.

"I don't know." Echo stated.

"Good." Past-PIXAL replied, and walked to the window. Echo realized what she was doing.

"Wait!" He called, but it was too late.

Past-PIXAL had already jumped out. Horrified, Echo ran to the window. Just before she hit the ground, the car from earlier caught Past-PIXAL. Echo was relived she was safe. He watched as she drove towards the water. Upon hitting the water, the car transformed into a boat.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Cryptor whispered to PIXAL.

"Yes." She told him.

"Oh, come on! I never win." Echo pouted.

Past-Echo ran outside, and the three droids stepped out of the shadows.

"What should we collect?" Cryptor asked.

Echo walked over to one of the skeletons, and broke off a small piece of bone.

"This." He said.

"Okay, then." Cryptor replied.

 **A/n: Only two more chapters! Next chapter, we'll find out who Code's father is.**


	13. Chapter 13: Star Wars Style

**A/n: Hello everyone and happy Monday! I'll be posting both chapter 13 (this one) and 14 (the last one) today. I'm posting 14 today instead of Thursday because I'll be getting on a plane tomorrow to go to Champion Swim Meet.**

 **So, who is Code's dad? We're about to find out!**

"That's me!" Code whispered to Zane, pointing at the little blonde girl.

"Really?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah!" Code answered, "My birth name was Leila and I used to be friends with a girl named Hurumi. She wasn't in the same orphanage as me, though. I liked to visit her at hers, and we'd play for hours. Until the day the King and Queen adopted her."

"I'm here to play!" Leila exclaimed.

"Then let's play!" Hurumi shouted.

The four girls ran off to play together. Suddenly, Code and Zane heard shouting coming from the house. They walked towards it, and looked through a window.

A woman in a blue pantsuit was sitting at a desk, talking on the phone. She most likely ran the orphanage.

"Look, Wu, she's fine, okay?!" The woman yelled, "Every single week, you call and ask about your daughter! If you care so much about her, why'd you give her up?!"

There was a short pause before the woman spoke.

"Yes, I know it's complicated." She said, "But Leila doesn't even live in my orphanage! She only comes here to play with Hurumi, who by the way, is getting adopted soon."

Code's heart stopped when she heard her old name.

"Wait, if Wu's calling about his daughter and his daughter's name is Leila, then that means…" She said.

Mistake's phone vibrated in her pocket, she took it out, seeing that Digital Wu wanted to talk to her.

"Yes, Code…" He said, "I am your father!"

"Whoa." Code said, "You're going full-on Star Wars on me, right now."

"I don't know what that means, but okay." Digital Wu replied.

"Why did you give me up? Also, you're way too old to be my dad. How did that work?" Code asked.

"It's complicated." Digital Wu told her.

"Tell me." Code said coldly.

"Well, the truth is-" Digital Wu started, but suddenly, a notice came up on screen. "The phone's battery is almost dead." He said, "Listen, I already set portals to open up once you get the objects. Just, go on without me! It's too late to save me!"

Just then, the screen went black.

"Aw, come on!" Code yelled, "Now I'll never know the truth!"

"You will find out, someday." Zane said, trying to comfort her.

Suddenly, the woman in the pantsuit came outside. Code and Zane ducked behind a bush. The woman walked over to Hurumi, and whispered something in her ear. The girl looked surprised, then thrilled, and then sad. She whispered something back, and the woman nodded.

Hurumi walked over to Leila, a melancholy expression on her face.

"Look, Leila, there's something I need to tell you." She said, her voice breaking.

"What is it?" Leila asked.

"I'm…Getting adopted." Hurumi said, "By the King and Queen of Ninjago."

"Whoa!" Leila exclaimed, "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, only, I can't play with you anymore." Hurumi told her.

"What?" Leila asked, her expression changing to one of sadness.

"I'm sorry," Hurumi said, hugging her, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Leila said.

Hurumi pulled away, and walked towards the house. She knew her life would never be the same. Once she was, gone, Leila's heart broke. She ran into the woods, and Code knew she had to comfort her past self.

She started walking in the direction Leila went, but Zane grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Comforting myself." Code replied.

"Okay." Zane said, and let go of her, "Just make sure you get an object, too."

Code nodded, and started forward to find her past self. It wasn't long before she saw Leila sitting under an Oak tree. The little girl was holding a blanket, and crying. Code recognized it as her baby blanket, given to her by her father, who was apparently Wu.

She walked over to her past self.

"My name is…Um, Goldie. Mind if I join you?" She asked. Leila shook her head, so Code sat down next to her.

"Who's that?" Leila asked, pointing to Zane.

"Oh, him?" Code asked, nervousness in her voice.

"I'm Z-" Zane started, but was interrupted by Code.

"Zack! His name is Zack." Code said.

"Oh." Leila answered.

"I hear you just lost your best friend." Code stated, trying to change the subject. Leila sniffled, and nodded.

"You'll get adopted, too, you know." Code told her, "And your new father will be very famous. You'll get a sister, and you'll be a celebrity."

Leila smiled.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so." Code said, tickling herself. Leila let out a few laughs, and then went serious.

"Until then, I'm going to work really hard at everything I do!" Leila announced.

"Okay…" Code said, "I have no idea how you got that out of our conversation, but you go for it!"

Leila jumped up and skipped away. Once she was gone, Code ripped off a piece of her baby blanket.

"Okay, Zane!" She called, "You can stop hiding, now."

Zane came out from behind a bush, and smiled.

"That was a fast pep talk. Did you get an object?" He asked.

"Sure did." Code said, holding up the piece of blanket.

Suddenly, a portal opened on the ground in front of them.

"Let's go." Code said, jumping in.

Zane soon followed, knowing his job was done.

-MEANWHILE, AT THE LIGHTHOUSE-

"What should we collect?" Cryptor asked.

Echo walked over to one of the skeletons, and broke off a small piece of bone.

"This." He said.

"Okay, then." Cryptor replied.

Suddenly, a portal opened in front of them. Code and Zane stepped out, and Code was holding what looked like a piece of blanket. As soon as Zane saw PIXAL, he ran over and hugged her.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed.

"I am." PIXAL smiled.

"Of course she is. After all, I was here to look out for her." Cryptor said, smirking.

Zane smiled.

"And, Zane?" Echo asked, "I give in. She's yours. I think I have an enemy for life, now."

PIXAL smiled. It was true; Echo was the most annoying person she'd ever met.

"Thank you, brothers." Zane said, hugging Cryptor and Echo. At first, Cryptor was surprised, but then he hugged the nindroid back.

"Um, I hate to break this up, but I would like to go back to my time at some point." Code said, smirking.

"Right." Zane said, "I guess we just hold up our objects."

He took out his father's glasses. PIXAL held up her microchip, Cryptor had his glass shard, Code had the piece of blanket, and Echo had his bone.

A portal opened in front of them, and one by one, they walked inside, smiling. For they knew that they were finally going home.

 **A/n: The next chapter will be coming later today. It will have a big twist involving Code's past (it's very complicated. I really let my imagination go crazy with this) and who her mother is. (Can anyone make a guess? If somebody figures it out, I'll be a little surprised.)**


	14. Chapter 14: The New Golden Ninja

**A/n: Here we go with the final chapter! It will be one of the longest, if not THE longest one. Ready to see who Code's mother is?**

It had been three days since the time travel adventure, and everyone went back to their lives. They were normal sized now, thanks to Mistake.

Echo went back to the lighthouse, promising to visit, Code still lived in Borg Industries with Mr. Borg, Zane stayed with his fellow ninja, PIXAL also lived in Borg Industries, and still helped the ninja, and Cryptor was released from Kryptarium Prison for his good deed.

"I can't make any promises that I won't kill Zane, especially if he breaks your heart." Cryptor told PIXAL matter-of-factly before he left to travel the world, "I'm no hero-of-the-year, but you're still practically my little sister."

PIXAL smiled.

"And, for the record, if you ever need my help, feel free to contact me. You know how." Cryptor said as he handed her a small circular device.

"I will." PIXAL replied, "But, I am sure there won't be a need."

"Of course." Cryptor said, "You're Samurai X now. I'm confident that you can take care of yourself."

"Thanks." PIXAL said as Cryptor pulled her into a hug.

"What? Are you leaving?" Code asked, butting into the conversation.

"Yeah. I'll be touring the world." Cryptor answered.

"Oh, cool." Code said.

Now, everyone sat in Sensei Garmadon's monastery. He, Misako, and Lloyd had invited lots of people over for a dinner party. All of the ninja were there, PIXAL, Code, and Cyrus Borg had come, Cole's father was invited, Ed and Edna were happy to attend, even Kai and Nya's parents were there. **(A/n: Hmm. Lots of candidates for Code's mother. Who will it be?)**

Later that night, Code, PIXAL, and Zane were telling the ninja about their little adventure, and everyone was laughing.

"Exactly how tall were you?" Jay asked.

"Six inches." Zane answered.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too." Code said happily.

"Let me get this straight." Kai said, "You and PIXAL went undercover as Goldie and Alexa, and now, in the past, you're wanted for murder?"

"Well, attempted murder, kidnapping, thievery….But yeah." Code answered.

This only created more laughs throughout the room.

"Good thing Mistake was able to help." Nya said.

"Yeah." Code agreed.

"Wait." Garmadon said, "You say you are my brother's daughter?"

"Yeah, why?" Code asked.

"When were you born?" He asked.

"You see, I don't know yet. The details on my past are still pretty fuzzy." Code said.

"I believe I can clear things up." A feminine voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Mistake.

"You can?" Code asked, "How?"

"Well, it's a long story. I suppose I should start from the beginning." Mistake began.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Wu was both thrilled and devastated. He was in the hospital, because his girlfriend was having a baby! Of course, it hadn't been planned. They were barely eighteen years old. Well, he was technically twenty. His girlfriend was eighteen. Nevertheless, he still couldn't help loving the child, whether it would be a boy or a girl._

 _"_ _The child is almost here." The nurse said excitedly._

 _"_ _Wu." His girlfriend said, gripping his hand, "I'm so scared. It hurts so much."_

 _"_ _I know, Sweetheart. I know." Wu said, kissing her forehead, "But you can do this. You have to. For our baby." He felt awful for her but, bad as it sounded, he was still glad it wasn't him._

 _Half an hour later, Wu was cradling a baby girl in his arms. She was gorgeous. With the same, beautiful eyes as his girlfriend, and the same blonde hair that he had._

 _Wu couldn't have loved his daughter more. He turned to his girlfriend to see if she wanted hold the baby, but she shook her head, exhausted._

 _"_ _What will you name her?" The nurse asked._

 _"_ _Do you have any ideas?" Wu inquired, looking at his girlfriend._

 _"_ _I don't care. I have no intention of keeping her, so you can choose." The girlfriend said, not making eye contact._

 _"_ _Hmm." Wu said, "You know, I've always wanted a daughter named Leila."_

 _"_ _Then Leila it will be." The nurse said, filling out the birth certificate._

 _"_ _I can't keep her." Wu's girlfriend said._

 _"_ _Then I will. I'm sure my friend, Misako will be happy to help me care for her." Wu said._

 _"_ _I know you love her." His girlfriend stated simply, "And I know you love me. But you could never care for me the way you will always care for her."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry." Wu said._

 _"_ _It's okay. And in any other situation, I would let you keep her." His girlfriend said, "But, I know how much you love her. I know you don't want anything bad to happen to her."_

 _"_ _So?" Wu asked, "Isn't that a good thing?"_

 _"_ _Of course. But, when your brother sees that she has golden powers-" His girlfriend started._

 _"_ _How do you know she has golden powers?" Wu asked._

 _"_ _I can feel it." His girlfriend answered,"She's a threat to Garmadon. When he finds out, he'll kill her."_

 _"_ _So, we can't give her to an orphanage. What CAN we do to keep her safe?" Wu asked._

 _The nurse cleared her throat._

 _"_ _Sir, my name is Mistake." She said, "And this is going to sound crazy, but I'm from the future."_

 _"_ _Are you?" Wu asked, not sounding very surprised._

 _"_ _Yes, and I know of a way you may be able to keep her safe." Mistake told him, "You see, there are some people in the future that I know will protect her."_

 _Mistake began telling Wu and his girlfriend her plan, and they agreed. Wu wrote a note to the people in the future._

 _Mistake pulled out her phone, whispered something into it, took the baby from Wu's arms, and disappeared._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Wu." His girlfriend said, "But I'm afraid I have to break up with you. You love Misako, and I've always loved Ray."_

 _"_ _Ray?" Wu asked, "The blacksmith?"_

 _"_ _Yes." His girlfriend answered, "I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _It's alright." Wu said, "I understand, Maya."_

 _Meanwhile, years into the future…_

 _The ninja were in space, trying to stop the Overlord from getting the Golden Weapons. PIXAL, Wu, Nya, Garmadon, and Misako were in the monastery, acting as the Ground Crew. They had been at this for hours, and Nya was getting tired._

 _"_ _I think I'm going to take a walk." Nya said, standing up._

 _"_ _I will join you." PIXAL told her, following as Nya walked out the door._

 _The air was cool and crisp as they reached the path. The Moon was full, and the stars had just started to come out._

 _Mistake stepped out of a time portal, spotting the girls just thirty feet away._

 _"_ _All right, little one." She whispered to Leila, "Ready to get a new family?"_

 _Leila cooed, and Mistake smiled. She had never had children of her own, but she'd always wanted them._

 _She set the baby down on the grass, and stepped back into the time portal. Leila began crying when she realized she was alone, alerting PIXAL and Nya._

 _"_ _Was that a baby?" Nya asked._

 _"_ _I believe so." PIXAL said._

 _They followed the sound of crying to find a baby girl lying on the grass. Nya picked her up, and saw a note tucked into her blanket. PIXAL took it, and read the writing aloud._

 _"'_ _Hello, this is my daughter. She means the world to me, even though I can't keep her. Please take her to an orphanage, where she can possibly get adopted." PIXAL read._

 _"_ _Well, then, let's get her to an orphanage." Nya said, turning to get her Samurai VXL._

-END FLASHBACK-

"…So, there you have it." Mistake finished her story.

"Whoa." Jay said.

"Maya, is this true?" Code asked, turning to Nya's mother.

"Yes." Maya answered, "I knew you were my daughter the moment I saw you."

"So, that means Nya and Kai are my half-brother and sister, Lloyd's my cousin, and PIXAL is my foster sister?" Code asked.

"Yes." Maya told her.

"What's next? Is Zane my uncle or something?" Code asked.

"Actually, I believe I am your uncle." Garmadon said, causing Code to smile.

"I'm sorry we gave you up, Code. I thought iut was what was best for you." Maya explained.

"Huh." Code said.

"'Huh?' that's it? That's your reaction?" Kai asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Code asked, "I don't remember any of that, and it was clearly better off this way. Plus, I got adopted by Cyrus Borg, and gained the best sister in the world."

At this, PIXAL smiled.

"BUT, for the record, cousin," Code continued, turning to Lloyd, "This means I'm older than you!"

Lloyd shook his head, and laughed.

Code smiled, too. She knew the Sons of Garmadon were still at large, but she had confidence that they could be defeated, and she wanted to help.

Of course, by help, that meant flying around with the ninja in the Bounty, hiding when it came time to fight, and somehow unlocking her true potential. It would take some work, but Code would become the new Golden Ninja.

 **A/n: I hope that wasn't too confusing! Did you see it coming? Let me know in the reviews! Thanks for ready Our Little Past!**


End file.
